Insert Horribly Named Ki Attack here
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: And once again the ACMSES is at it again, this time in the world of Dragonball Z. However, is this Stu a bit too much for the hunter to handle?


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter except for the Stu and that's about it. Either way, doesn't mean you lot can't enjoy it!

…

The faint scribbling of papers was amongst the only things heard in the vast room that belonged to the blonde co-head of the Anti Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society, Tash.

"Why the bloody hell is there paper work?" She asked herself after pushing another piece off to the side. "We live in a society where we capture and kill Clichés…why do we need to file it out?!"

"Gives you something to do when you're not out hunting yourself," Miri told her friend with a smile and a nod of his head.

"Shut up Miri," Tash giggled, "I'd rather be hunting."

"It's your own fault the Society grew so much, after all, if you hadn't spread the word so much, and then maybe, JUST maybe you'd have more time out there to hunt Willowe yourself!"

"Awww, then I wouldn't have you to talk to Miri-chan!" Tash grinned, glomping her seemingly out of no where. The red haired younger girl grinned and hugged her in return.

Suddenly, the communicator that Tash kept on her desk beeped, and the blonde grabbed it quickly. "Hello?" She asked into it.

"Oy! Tash! We got a MASSIVE spike in energy in one of the Fandom's. This one looks big." Emma's voice called out.

"Which one is it?" Tash asked, sitting up straight again.

Emma told her.

"Oh boy," Tash sweatdropped. "Okay…I'll send someone down to take care of it. No worries."

"Thanks," Emma's voice said before it went off.

"Oy!" Tash shouted out the open door. "Michael! Get in here real quick!"

Michael was in there in a matter of moments, mask and cloak missing but sword strapped to his hip still. "You called?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, you got a job if you wanna take it," She said with a sigh. "Huge energy spike in the Dragonball Z Fandom."

"In the WHAT!?" Michael exclaimed in horror.

Both girls blinked. "That's…bad?" Miri asked.

"Is it?! The main characters in the show itself are powerful enough! A character can make a disk out of pure energy that can cut anything, and one can make a destructive ball of energy that can wipe off a good portion of the planet off! I shudder to think what the Gary Stu could do…"

"Oh…well, that's no problem, I think we can get someone else to take care of this one…" Tash mumbled.

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't say I would TAKE it, I just said it would be dangerous." He chuckled a bit. "I'll go grab my stuff and be out in a minute."

And so he walked out, and Miri and Tash looked to each other.

"Think he can handle it?" Miri whispered.

"He's tough, he should be okay." Tash assured her. "Just to be sure…I'll keep some back up on the communicator just in case…"

"Be careful Aniki…" Miri whispered as she sat down and poked Tash on the cheek. "You got anymore of Adrian's cookies?"

"Those are MINE!"

…

"Pain is in my future," Michael said, sliding his mask onto his face. "TOTALLY didn't see that coming…" Sarcasm laced his words as he walked through the streets of the town of Hercule.

His name was Harold Alexander Belloe Something Or Other (his real name true story!) was one of the strongest beings in the universe. It was to be expected, being Vegeta's brother and all. He had spiky red hair that complimented the hardened look on his face and the Saiyen Armor he wore. He was a Saiyen, come on! Why shouldn't he be? Being a Gary Stu and all. His muscles were bulging, and the fact he was one of the strongest Super Saiyen's on the planet far from helped.

He was in fact so powerful he was able to defeat Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and numerous other fighters at the same time, all with his left hand behind his back and his eyes blind folded. Goku took an immediate liking to the warrior, and even after that he became a full on leader to the Z-Team.

Like others, he found himself smitten by the women of the fandom (and to his discomfort, even a few men) and merely wanted peace, finding himself far too "cool" to be dateable. He trained and trained and trained and trained and even trained some more, not stopping until he could prove he was the greatest warrior on the planet (dunno why…he all ready was…).

So he stood on a tall building in the town, his arms crossed and watched the traffic pass through, who knew what his mind was thinking about right now? Only he could—

"OY! YOU!" Michael shouted as he leapt onto Harold's building.

"Hey!" Harold whined as he spun around. "Don't interrupt my dramatic entrance speech!"

"Okay, look Stu." Michael said quickly. "I ain't got time to deal with witty banter, so if you wanna come peacefully, I can spare you the humiliation."

Harold smirked. "YOU? Humiliate me? There hasn't been a Society member around that has been able to humiliate me!" He cackled.

"Oh, I'd love to see that cockiness around when I'm scraping your face against the concrete…"

There was silence between the two fighters, and both narrowed the others eyes. Suddenly, Harold Blinked, and Michael screamed, falling to his knees.

"What…the hell…." He gasped, his eyes wide in horror as he struggled to breathe.

Harold cackled. "You think you can beat me?! I just broke a few of your rips with a blink of my eyes! You're WAY out of your league!"

And so he flew forward, and his knee connected with Michael's face. It cracked SOME form of bone, and he flew for miles and miles on end.

"Well…looks like it's time to go a searching." He chuckled grimly. He blasted off in the direction Michael was flying.

…

Michael hit the ground with a loud thud and skid for several more yards. With a groan, he pulled out his communicator. "Society…we have a problem…"

"What is it?" Tash asked. "You okay Mikey? You sound like you can barely breathe…"

"Something along those lines," Michael gasped. "This guy is HORRIBLY tough…he blinked at me and I think he broke a few bones!"

"Bloody hell!" Tash exclaimed.

"Aniki, are you okay?!" Miri exclaimed through the communicator, as she heard the whole thing.

"Hold on guys, looks like he's coming in for round two!" He shouted, shut off the communicator and tucked it away.

And Harold was floating just above him, with his arms crossed. "Heh, whatsa matter, did that hurt?"

Michael groaned as he stood up, using his sword to keep him up and steady. "Bring it on you over muscled freak?" he grit his teeth and made the "bring it on" sign with his fingers. "Bring it on…"

Harold grinned. "Heh, oh I'll bring it on mate, you can believe that," he cracked his knuckles, and got into a tackling position. "Because when you go against a Super Saiyen 100, not a lot of people survive.

And so he began to transform.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH…."

His hair began to turn into a very glorious golden color, and his muscles bulged rather horrendously.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH…."

His eyebrows vanished, and his hair began to grow longer than that of a Super Saiyen Three.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH…."

His eyes turned into a majestic shade of emerald green, and his body began to grow slowly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

Ki bolts were racing all about his body, making it look as though his body was starting to conduct electricity.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH…."

He exploded with energy, making a deep crater, and smirked down at Michael. "Ready?"

"Oh, you're finished?" Michael asked, looking up from his cup of tea he was having. "Took you long enough…" he chucked the tea off to the side and stood up. "Bring it on!"

He didn't get much more than that, as Harold lifted his hands into the air and began to charge up a ball of energy that would put Goku's Spirit Ball to Shame.

"Oh blitz." Michael sweatdropped, and dashed down the field. It didn't take the ball of Ki long to shoot down and strike the ground, which ripped up a VERY impressive chunk of the earth and just KEPT going, until it hit Michael and made him scream in horror and pain as he was flung from the ground and into the air, screaming loudly "Oh bugger!!!!"

He landed on the ground, cracking his ribs even further. He groaned and tried to turn over. His eyes widened when he saw that Harold was floating a few dozen yards above him…holding a Skyscraper.

"Damn."

He didn't get that much said after the Skyscraper flew down and crashed into his body and send steel and glass in all directions.

Harold laughed as he floated back down to the ground. "THAT was easy." He moved the glass away with a simple flick of his hair, and scooped up the broken boy.

"Ow…" was all he could get out as he was lifted into the air.

"Let this be a little lesson to the Society…don't…mess…with…Stus…and…Sues…" He pulled his fist back…

"Librarian Secret Art…" Called out a voice.

Both of them blinked. "What was that?" Harold asked.

"_BOOT TO THE HEAD!_" SSSSCH-FWUMP!

A figure suddenly leapt out from in front of Harold and struck his foot into his face, a moments silence and shock between the two.

The figure stayed on the face of the Stu for a moment longer, until Harold cried out in shock and took a step back and dropped Michael.

He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, blood and cuts all over his body. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken this job…"

"You okay?!" Adrian exclaimed as he landed down beside Michael, his white hair flickering around him.

"As ready as I'll ever be when I got a Skyscraper dropped on me…" Michael groaned, his eyes rolling around his head. "Bloody hell am I glad to see some company…"

"Heh." Adrian chuckled.

"Fool!" Harold exclaimed, snarling (With a rather humorous boot print on his face now, mind you) I am perfection, I AM strength, I am your death!"

A flash of light, and suddenly he shrunk down.

"Eh?"

"Prohibitors are great, aren't they?" asked Marcus from behind Harold, as the "Saiyen" was drained of all of his body. "Especially when you were a titan before and a wimp now."

Harold gawked and gulped. He took a step back.

Adrian grinned and took a step forward, cracking his knuckles. "I think I have some pent up frustration that's about to go all over your face…and stomach…and chest area……"

"I can go for some Stu whopping…' Michael grinned weakly, as he pulled his sword out.

"…Mommy."

…

"Hey you two, thanks again for helping." Michael said to Adrian and Marcus as Harold was tied up, beaten to near death and locked in the Library. "Thought I could take him…"

"No problem," Adrian said. "We Society Members need to watch each others back, cause lord knows no one else is…"

"You gonna be okay?" Marcus asked.

"I think…I just have a concussion…a broken bone or two…minor internal bleeding…"

"Well I know of something that can fix that," Adrian said as he walked over to a drawer. "Want a Starburst?"

"Ew…Yellow ones?"

Adrian twitched.

…

And so ends another Society, so thanks Master of the Library and Marcus for letting me use their characters, you two rock! Thanks for Miri and Tash too. See ya'll next time!


End file.
